Gone
by Cynthia9021
Summary: Post X3, no cure for Rogue... yeah... read and review this please! Even if you don't like it! I swear I won't get mad at all the flamers! Criticism is accepted by this author!
1. Prelude

**A/N: Well, I'm not content by how my other story is going, so I've started a new one. Read, and Review, Please. **

**Prelude:**

**Confrontation**

Rogue sat alone in her bed as she began to wonder why the thought had ever crossed her mind. _It's all Bobby's fault, that lying, cheating bastard. _Just as she was about to analyze her thoughts even deeper, Bobby came in. Rogue felt like killing him but managed to keep her cool. She stood and headed for the door, but for some reason she stopped, that reason, stood behind her, it was Bobby, he was holding her arm with pleading eyes. Rogue couldn't stand him at this moment, so she did what she had to in order to get rid of him, she used her powers.

"I'm not a poor defenseless girl as you might think, Bobby!" she announced and placed her bare hand over his face, "I couldn't take the cure, as you can see, you are not a good enough reason for my sacrifice. I realized what a jerk you are, so leave me alone, I'm sure that little slut will take you in."

And with that, she took her hand off him and ran off, where? She did not know, all she knew was, she wanted to stay away from the pain, and that pain, was caused by Bobby Drake.

A/N: Keep in mind that this is only a prelude.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 1, I hope you all like it. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it... those of you who reviewed of course. Anyway, I won't waste anymore of your precious reading time (not being sarcastic). **

**Chapter 1: **

**Decisions**

As Rogue raced off, leaving Bobby in her room where he lay unconscious, she thought about where she would go, but could not think of any place. All she knew was she did not want anyone to follow her, therefore blocking out any possible way of Bobby ever finding her. As she walked through the halls, she could feel Bobby's powers and memories but blocked out his thoughts and focused on using his powers to her advantage. As she continued to walk through, she noticed how everyone was staring at her, no one had ever seen her quite like this. She looked angry, determined, and most of all, she looked powerful.

Knowing the X-men were probably teaching classes or occupied with their own business, she only focused on the front door. As she approached it, her hands started to glow in a white, crystal-like color, she turned the knob, opened the door, and stepped outside, only stopping to freeze the front door, leaving everyone who saw her in shock.

Before walking out the front gate, she decided to go back and take one of the many vehicles that were so easily available to her. As she looked around carefully, she quickly came to her senses and decided not to take a car, she thought this was one of the stupidest ideas she had ever come up with, they'd surely find her if she took one of their cars; so, she continued on her way toward the front gate.

Finally exiting out of the School For Gifted Youngsters, she looked back and thought outloud in a slightly sarcastic and furious whisper, "Bye Bobby, enjoy your stupid life, with your little slut, you two-timing bastard! I won't be back anytime soon, I'm finally gone forever."

Walking off, she wondered where she'd end up, with so many places to go, she had no idea where she'd settle and how she'd get there, but she did not care, as long as Bobby Drake was out of her mind for good. So she headed to the nearest road and started hitch-hiking, going to wherever the drivers were willing to take her, leaving to trail behind her. From now on, she was free, no worries, no attachments, no home.

Standing at the side of a road, a truck finally came to a stop and the driver offered her a ride to the next state over, Rogue obviously agreed. The driver was a chubby old man, probably in his late 50s with a bare head and a long beard. Rogue couldn't help but wonder why he would be bald yet have such a long beard, but her thought soon vanished as she drove her attention to to the road ahead. Observing the quiet road it was then and there she decided, _From now on, no man will EVER make a fool out of me, from now on, __**I**__ call the shots. No more poor vulnerable little Marie. Marie is dead, I'm my own woman, strong and fearless. So look out world, 'cause here I come. _

And with that, she happily rode next to the old driver, in search of a place where she would live happily and actually live life the way it was meant to be lived, freely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: "The-the-thee-thee-thee-That's all folks!" Thanks for reading. Thoughts, comments, complaints, reviews, any kind of feedback please! If you did not like it, don't be afraid to say so, I'll be happy to change it. Thanks again, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This took forever, I KNOW! Hopefully there are still readers out there! I know it's been a whole summer and a whole autumn season... wow, we are now in Winter! Sorry, I had a tiny case of "Writer's Block." We all get it once in a while… hehehe, actually, I knew what I was going to write I just could not word it well. And so, without further ado, here is Chapter 2, longer, thicker, crunchier and fully cooked!

Chapter 2:

Rogue looked out the window... dark, unfamiliar roads and cars. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Her dreams began... Logan, Bobby, Storm, Proffesor X, everyone who had helped her... all of them now yelled at her and despised her. "Stop running away!" yelled the Proffesor.

"I never felt anything but pity for you!" Bobby's voice called out.

She ran away from the faces of everyone she once considered her real family, but she stopped at the sight of a dead end. Not knowing what to do, she collapsed and tried to drown out her surroundings. Suddenly, she felt something... no, not something, someone... someone that didn't hate her, she opened her eyes and her dream vanished.

She was back at the passanger's seat of the truck, looking to her left, the old man was looking at her with worry. "Seemed like you were having a terrible nightmare," he whispered gently with a hint of concern.

Rogue looked back at him, _Why is this man worried about me? I don't even know him?_

"Oh... yeah... I'm fine..." she responded.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Well, where are you planning to go? I'm headed to California... that's a long way away from here."

She thought for a second as his words sank in. California, "a long way away..." those words floating gently in her thoughts...

**Meanwhile, back at the school for gifted youngsters:**

"So, you upset her, huh?" Logan said sarcastically as Bobby woke from unconsciousness.

With a lasting ache at his head, Bobby stood, staring at the carpet below him.

As Bobby held his aching head, Logan smirked, "Looks like she came to her senses."

Bobby looked disappointed, "I can't believe it... she always seemed so... so fragile, so... I don't know..."

"Hmph, so because she 'seems' fragile, you think she's gonna take all your crap? Just who do you think you are? Her savior?"

"No... but, why did she respond like this? I didn't do anything wrong."

Logan looked at him with an indifferent expression upon his face, shrugged, and walked out of Rogue's room.

Bobby didn't feel like following him at all, so he took a seat on Rogue's bed and sat there in shock.

**Back on the road:**

Rogue looked at her bare hands and said to them, "California..."

The old man replied, "Yep, I'm retirin' and going to settle over there with my family. How about you, young lady?"

"I'm..." she had no words, California was far, but was it far enough? "I think California sounds... great."

"Do you have relatives over there?" He asked, interested.

"No. I have no real relatives... they're all dead." she lied with an honest tone.

The man looked towards the road, now speechless. They sat in the vehicle for well over an hour in silence. Rogue began to realize, _What am I doing? Where the hell am I going? I have no money, no plan, nothing! What am I supposed to do?_

**Back at the school:**

Kitty walked through the empty halls toward Rogue's room, with a smile on her face, she had heard a few words from her classmates about Rouge's return. After class, she decided to pay her a visit, this would be the first time she actually spoke to her. At the sight of the open bedroom door she fastened her pace, getting closer. She peeked inside and her smile vanished, she was surprised to see a somber Bobby sitting alone.

As she stood there, Bobby looked up, with saddened eyes.

Kitty didn't know what to do or say, obviously, Rogue wasn't around, but what could she say?

Before she could do anything, Bobby stood up and walked out the door without saying a word, leaving Kitty more confused than ever.

**Back on the road:**

The old man broke the silence, "So, do you have some place to go?"

Rogue decided to be honest with him, "No... I really don't know what I'm doing. I'm an outsider."

The old man responded sympathetically, "Don't say that as if being an outsider is a bad thing."

She looked shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, being an outsider simply means you don't give in to conformity as easily as 'insiders'"

Rogue smiled.

The old man smiled back at her, "Well, Ms. Outsider, I have a proposal for you: how about you come live at my place, in California..." he stopped himself, "... you know, since you have no where to go... of course you don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Seriously?"

"Of course! I have no reason to lie and an extra room as a matter of fact."

"I don't know. I don't want to be a bother, how would I repay you?"

"Oh, don't worry, you can do all the cooking and cleaning!" he joked.

She laughed.

"Ha ha! I'm sorry, I'm only kidding, but you don't have to worry about that, you're just a child, how can I just leave a defensless kid out in the middle of no where, knowing she has no place to go?"

Now she was slightly angered, "I am not a defensless child."

"Oh. Yes, of course, it's just a thought."

Calmly, she replied, "Why are you doing this? I'm only a stranger, you don't even know my name yet."

"That doesn't matter, a person in need is a person in need." He shrugged, "a name makes no difference."

"You have a weird way of thinking. You know that?"

"Why yes, I know. Thank you."

"I don't think that was a compliment."

"Sure sounded like one."

Rouge looked to her right to the outside of the window, "So how far **_is_** California?"

"Hmm... pretty far, it'll take maybe two or three days to get there."

She pondered his answer for a minute, "I'll think about it."

_California... sure sounds far. I don't know if I should trust this guy... he sure seems trustworthy.But his offer sure came in fast. I wonder how quickly other offers will come. If I can't trust this guy, who can I trust? Hm, at least I have a way to defend myself..._

As the sky became darker, the day came to an end, and the sun disappeared, her mind not made up yet as she sat next to a man she hardly knew who had offered her a shelter. Only time will tell what will become of her... but time has no voice... what will she decide? Find out next time! Thanks for reading.

A/N: Alright, there it is, kinda weird, I know, but it was about time I updated. Once again, I would love some reviews, any kind of feedback is always nice... even the not so nice ones! If for some reason, your review cannot be submitted, feel free to send me an e-mail!!! Thanks for reading! Hasta Luego, everyone!


End file.
